


Golden

by Perlmutt



Series: Moments of life, love and laughter  -  Stony Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Lots of kissing, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happiness, head over heels in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: He smiled to himself and placed a lingering kiss to the brunet's throat. Gently he lifted the pen and looked down at his still sleeping lover. The dark lines that soon accentuated the olive tanned skin were in perfect harmony to Tony's features and Steve lost himself in the wonder of a developing piece of art on a once blank canvas of smooth skin.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of continuing my current ff... sorry, the fluff was so tempting!
> 
> pls note: english is not my mother language, so please excuse typos or spelling errors. I'm still a bit unsure about my skills regarding writing in another language. Not beta'ed.
> 
> this is basically just fluff and fluff and more fluff.  
> maybe I'll turn this into a series with short stand alone stories. If you have any ideas or prompts don't be shy and just tell me. <3

The first warm ray of sunshine in the morning fell upon the sleeping body. Silk sheets were thrown lightly over the legs of the man, that was sleeping with his face half hidden in the pillows. Strong and calloused fingers remained quiet for once. The golden light accentuated the olive tanned skin and the dark hair that stuck up in all directions and it almost looked as if the man's skin was glowing softly. Slow and even breaths were faintly audible in perfect rhythm to his heartbeat. Shifting slightly he responded with a low hum in his sleep, when long fingers carefully traced his sensitive skin, all the way from his neck down his spine to his firm butt. Gently they rubbed the small dip of his back where multiple hickeys adorned his skin. His breath hitched when the pressure became more demanding. A low rumble escaped his throat. The slender fingers returned to his spine, wandering up until the reached the nape of the man's neck. Carding through the strands, the fingers scraped lightly over the skin, starting a soft massage. Another soft noise was audible, almost resembling a cat's purring. He breathed small, warm puffs of air into the pillow.

Smiling to himself the other man lowered his face to his partners neck, kissing the soft skin beneath his ear. It was just a gentle press of lips to skin, feeling the sleeping man's warmth against his own. Steve pressed another kiss to the brunet's neck and another to his shoulder and another to the juncture in between and another to his spine. He felt Tony's strong muscles beneath the smooth skin, the tension leaving his frame and the small scars on various spots of his body. The golden spots of sunlight on the smaller man's body became bigger as the sun slowly rose. A single strand of his blonde hair tickled Steve's nose. He brushed it back, not once did his eyes leave Tony's sleeping form. Reluctantly he pulled his hand back, turned around and stood up to go to their living room. He clearly heard the pout in the long breath that the smaller man drew and chuckled silently. He padded towards the shelf with his drawing utensils. Trying his best to be as quiet as possible he opened the étui, in which he stored his favorite pencils, pens and brushes. Carefully he chose one, closed the small box again and returned to their bedroom.

Steve found Tony exactly in the same position in which he left him a few minutes ago, his nose buried in the softness of the bed, his legs entangled in the sheets and the light of the arc reactor hidden beneath him. The golden patterns all over his skin were almost mesmerizing and Steve followed the lines of Tony's muscles and tendons, as he slowly approached the bed again. Carefully he sat down and the mattress dipped slightly under his weight. Smoothing his right hand over the side of Tony's body he made gently sure that the other man was still sound asleep. He smiled to himself once again and placed a lingering kiss to the brunet's throat. Slowly he lifted the pen and looked down at his still slumbering lover. The dark lines that soon accentuated the tanned skin were in perfect harmony to Tony's features and Steve lost himself in the wonder of a developing piece of art on a once blank canvas.

Almost an hour later Tony started to shift beneath his gentle drawing. The sun had risen and the golden sunlight now filled the whole room. A deep rumble in the back of his throat was the first sign that he was about to wake up. He huffed into the cushions, buried his face one last time in it and blinked against the brightness. Lazily he grabbed the soft blanket and flexed his fingers to drive away the numbness of sleep. Taking a deep breath he stretched and bent his back. He released the breath he just drew and blinked again. The sun tickled his face and his long, dark eyelashes seemed to catch the glow of it. Slowly he turned his head around to look into the vague direction where Steve was propped up on his elbow behind him. He had stopped his movements all over Tony's back and put away his pen, when the smaller man had started to wake up. Now he just simply smiled down on him and enjoyed the simplicity of watching his lover wake up next to him. Tony slowly rolled onto his back, a small smile playing on his lips. His hair was adorably ruffled and his normally clean cut goatee was disturbed by a stubble. Slowly he raised his hand to cup Steve's face and brush a thumb over his cheekbone. The blonde soldier turned his head, kissed the palm of the warm hand and inhaled the mix of Tony's individual scent, his expensive shampoo and simple warmth. The morning light glistened in his brown eyes and made them look like gemstones.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Tony's voice was still drowsy and a sleepy rumble accompanied his words. “I think there is no better way to wake up on our anniversary, than to look up into your eyes.”

“Good morning to you as well, love.” Steve answered just as quiet. “You are a real sap when you are Not completely awake, you know that?” Then he bent down and pressed his lips to Tony's, initiating a languid kiss. Licking over his slightly chapped lips, he pulled slowly back after a few heartbeats.

“That's your fault. How should I not become cheesy when I wake up next to you everyday.”

Steve chuckled at that and kissed him once again. “You're right” he whispered against Tony's lips. “I am a sap. And I am head over heels in love with you. I love it when you sleep next to me. I love to listen to your heartbeat. I love to feel you against me. I love the way you love me.”

A faint blush had risen onto Tony's cheeks and he pulled Steve into another kiss instead of answering. But for Steve it was enough of an answer. Both of his hands were now carding through the short blonde hair at the base of his head. The seconds seemed to stretch until they finally had to break apart for air and stared in each others eyes. After a few moments both of them grinned like dorks and kissed again. Breathless they snuggled together and Tony tucked his head under Steve's chin, where he could listen to the steady beat of Steve's heart. Steve didn't waste any time and encircled the shorter man with his strong arms. Absentmindedly the engineer traced the outlines of Steve's abs and pecs with his fingertips and relished the way how his feather-like strokes made the bigger man twitch.

“What were you doing while I was sleeping?” He eventually asked, looking up at Steve through his dark lashes. “It felt nice.”

The blonde buried his nose in Tony's curls, which were warm from the sunlight that still shone onto them, and kissed his head. He couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face. Gently he slid his hand over Tony's side, down to his butt until he could grab a handful of the tempting flesh. “Marking you as mine.”

Tony chuckled quietly and buried his head once again in Steve's neck. Their legs were tangled together and the sheets slid off the bed. And in the golden rays of light, over the canvas of Tony's smooth skin, an eagle was flying with its wings spread wide into the open sky.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. kudos and comments are always appreciated, they keep me motivated! <3


End file.
